Insomnia
by Boo195
Summary: Pris d'insomnie après la découverte de la dernière vicitime de RedJohn, Patrick Jane se voit proposer le réconfort de Lisbon, mais jusqu'où ira t-elle pour le réconforter ?
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà une tite fic sur notre couple préféré : Jisbon bien sur !_

_Bon à la base j'avais pas du tout prévu de faire de fic sur eux parce que je n'arrive pas assez bien à les cerner ( surtout Lisbon en fait ) pour pondre quelque chose de correct. MAIS y'a quelques jours j'ai lu une fic sur eux, différente de ce que j'avais pu lire auparavant, et j'ai vraiment pas du tout aimé comment c'était tourné, du coup y'a fallu que j'écrive « ma » propre histoire pour faire passer la frustration ( I'm crazy and I know it )._

_Je pense faire un chapitre M, mais rien de sûr alors je mets M tout de même par prévention !_

_/!\ SPOILERS : Je place la fic après l'épisode 7 de la saison 4, donc ceux qui n'ont pas vu tous les épisodes précédents, je vous conseille de ne pas lire !_

_Bonne lecture aux autres, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews ;)_

* * *

><p>- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, déclara Lisbon en entrant dans la pièce, jetant un bref regard à Cho, Van Pelt, Rigsby et le canapé vide de Jane, on ne trouvera plus rien ce soir.<p>

Rigsby rassembla rapidement ses affaires avant de quitter la pièce en saluant furtivement les deux femmes et l'homme qui y restaient, il avait certainement rendez vous, pensa Grace, irritée.

Lisbon resta quelques secondes encore, debout au milieu de la pièce à observer le canapé vide de Jane, qui la laissait perplexe.

- Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui vous savez, déclara Van Pelt à l'adresse de Lisbon qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il est bizarre depuis qu'on a trouvé la dernière victime de RedJohn .

- Il est toujours bizarre, ajouta Cho avant se sortir de la pièce.

- Vous devriez lui parler chef, il vous fait confiance à vous !

Lisbon fut surprise des paroles de l'agent, et elle se retourna enfin vers elle, les sourcils froncés, le cœur lourd et les joues légèrement rosies.

- Il ne me fait pas plus confiance qu'à vous, répliqua Lisbon, le regard à la fois sévère et triste.

Grace haussa les épaules avant de quitter la pièce, le regard baissé, elle dit un « bonne nuit » à sa chef avant de s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur.

OoooOOOoooooOOOoooo

En cette heure tardive, les bureaux du CBI semblaient profiter du silence que leur offrait cette nuit sans employés, ou presque. Une lumière restait allumée en plus de celle de l'entrée où vaguait le gardien, celle du bureau de Lisbon, qui laissait passer entre quelques lamelles du store, suffisamment de lumière pour pouvoir distinguer l'absence toujours aussi regrettée de Patrick Jane sur son canapé. Certes 22h n'était plus une heure où la jeune femme risquait d'apercevoir le consultant arriver s'allonger sur son canapé pour réfléchir, mais elle gardait espoir qu'il finirait par quitter le grenier pour revenir travailler directement avec l'équipe.

Elle clôt un dernier dossier avant de le poser sur la pile de dossiers enfin complets sur son bureau avant de se frotter les yeux la piquaient de fatigue. Elle n'avait toujours pas entendu Jane descendre, il ne descendrait plus, il passerait une troisième nuit consécutive dans le grenier. Cette idée la fit tressaillir. Honnêtement, qui pouvait apprécier de dormir dans un grenier ?

Elle remit un peu d'ordre dans son bureau avant d'en sortir à pas rapides, traversant les couloirs d'un pas décidé, montant 2 à 2 les marches qui menaient au grenier, où elle entra sans toquer, après tout, il lui faisait le coup assez souvent.

- Jane, qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ?

- Je vous retourne la question, vous n'avez pas de lit ici, vous, je crois.

Allongé sur son matelas, les mains croisées sur son ventre, Jane fixait le plafond d'un regard vide et pourtant à la fois lourd de sens. Seule la lumière du lampadaire de la rue d'en face venait illuminer un peu ce sombre tableau, qui mettait Lisbon mal à l'aise.

- Van Pelt se fait du soucis pour vous ! Elle a dit qu'elle vous trouvait bizarre, ajouta Lisbon sur un ton légèrement moins sévère.

- Je parie que Cho a répondu que je l'étais toujours.

Lisbon sourit en baissant le regard face à l'exactitude de ses propos.


	2. Chapter 2

- Il est temps d'en parler, reprit Lisbon après un court mais déroutant moment de silence.

- Il est surtout temps que vous rentriez chez vous, répondit Jane sur le même ton détaché qu'il ne daignait changer depuis le début de la conversation.

- Je ne rentrerai pas chez moi tant que vous serez dans ce grenier !

La phrase était sortie sous le coup de l'énervement, et Lisbon la regretta à la seconde même ou elle l'eut prononcée. C'était bien la dernière chose qui ferait bouger Jane, il adorait bien trop les défis pour perdre celui qu'elle venait inconsciemment de lui proposer. Le consultant ne répondait pas, et Lisbon eut l'impression qu'il le faisait exprès, qu'il la laissait se torturer l'esprit pour voir comment elle allait se sortir de cette situation.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Fit il enfin en faisant référence aux questions que se posaient Lisbon à elle même.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Répliqua t elle d'un air sévère, j'ai encore quelques paperasses à régler, si quand je reviens vous êtes toujours là je signale au gardien que vous squattez le grenier sans autorisation.

Jane esquissa enfin un léger sourire et elle fit volte face pour se diriger vers la porte d'un pas actif, peu fière d'avoir perdu cette première manche.

OoooOOOoooooOOOoooo

25 minutes avaient passé quand Lisbon remonta au grenier, ouvrant la porte de ce dernier en s'abstenant de toquer, une deuxième fois.

Jane était allongé sur le côté, face au mur, et ne se tourna pas à l'entrée de sa patronne, qui dut s'approcher pour se rendre compte de l'état de son consultant. Couché sur son lit, il semblait pris de spasmes douloureux et violents, frissonnants, les yeux mis clos, gémissant douloureusement parfois. La situation l'affola davantage lorsqu'elle vit une boîte de médicaments posée sur le bureau de Jane, et elle saisit ce dernier dans l'objectif de lui demander ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais Jane sortit aussitôt de son état de transe quand elle posa ses mains sur son épaule, le secouant légèrement.

- Jane ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

- Je dormais Lisbon, j'essayais du moins !

- Ne me mentez pas, c'est quoi cette boîte sur votre bureau ?

Il se redressa légèrement pour jeter un coup d'œil à son bureau, se dégageant des mains de Lisbon, toujours posées sur son épaule.

- Des somnifères Lisbon, j'en ai pris deux, reprit Jane d'un ton calme, vous vous inquiétez pour rien, je faisais un cauchemar !

Elle se sentit soudain ridicule d'avoir pensé qu'il avait tenté de se faire du mal, et elle recula du lit de fortune de Jane, baissant le regard.

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas rentrer Jane ?

- Je suis mieux ici que chez moi Lisbon, lui confia t il enfin.

- Je vais travailler encore une petite demi heure, et si vous êtes toujours la quand je remonterai, j'appelle le gardien ! Sérieusement Jane, nous avons 4 enquêtes en cours, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible qu'on ne nous en retire pas quand on prend un tel retard et vous vous restez jour et nuit dans ce maudit grenier ! S'énerva t-elle sans prendre en considération ce que venait de lui avouer Jane, ce qu'elle regretta quelques instants plus tard, sans réussir à revenir sur ce minuscule aveu.

- Ça va Lisbon, vous n'avez qu'une enquête en fait.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne sortit, gardant la bouche ouverte quelques secondes avant de la refermer, les sourcils froncés.

- Je vous avoue que j'aimerai plus d'explications, se vexa-t-elle.

- C'est le même meurtrier.

- Les 4 crimes sont complètements différents !

- Ils le sont parce que le tueur a voulu qu'ils le soient. Sérieusement, qui irait chercher un tueur commun à 4 crimes complètements différents ? Il brouille les pistes. Certainement une vengeance, il a eu un déclic et il se venge de tous ceux qui lui ont fait du tort, 2 crimes en 2 jours, et à mon avis, il n'a pas terminé ! Expliqua Jane sans se relever.

- Vous n'auriez pas plus le dire plus tôt ! 2 jours qu'on se traîne sans aucune piste et vous vous restez là tout seul avec votre piste ! 30 minutes Jane ! Vous avez 30 minutes et je remonte vous virer de là si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait vous même ! Cria presque Lisbon, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

OoooOOOoooooOOOoooo

Elle revint plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait estimé, à peine 20 minutes plus tard, une tasse de café dans une main, une tasse de thé dans l'autre, ravie d'apporter un peu de bonne humeur à Jane quand il saurait qu'il avait encore vu juste à propos de ces crimes. En effet elle avait trouvé un homme qui était lié plus ou moins étroitement à 3 des 4 crimes, et le dernier, elle avait voulu attendre Jane pour l'étudier ensemble. Arrivée au bas des escaliers, un gémissement dur lui parvient du grenier, lui glaçant le sang, et les 2 tasses vinrent se casser au sol. Lisbon monta les marches aussi vite que ses jambes fatiguées le lui permettaient, bien qu'à ce moment elle ne sentit pas la fatigue la ralentir dans ces pensées. Sur le pas de la porte, elle aperçut Jane dans le même état qu'elle ne l'avait trouvé une demi heure plus tôt, quoique plus agité encore. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, sur le bord du lit, posant une main sur chacune des épaules de son consultant pour le secouer légèrement.

- Jane ! Jane, réveillez vous !

Il se réveilla en sursaut, plantant son regard bleu qui paraissait un peu plus sombre une fois ses pupilles dilatées ainsi, dans celui de Lisbon, qui se tenait aussi de lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder dans les yeux plusieurs secondes avant que Lisbon, mal à l'aise, ne détourne le regard. Secoué, Jane restait silencieux, couché sur le dos.


	3. Chapter 3

pokilo : Merci, ca m'encourage à poursuivre ! Biensur que je vais poster d'autres chapitres, je ne suis pas si cruelle ^^ Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à toi aussi !

Sinon, j'aime pas trop ce chapitre, du coup je l'ai fait court ...

* * *

><p>- Vous avez perdu Lisbon, je resterai ici, et vous vous allez paisiblement rentrer vous coucher, coupa-t-il enfin le silence.<p>

- Il est hors de question que je vous laisse dormir ici dans votre état !

- Je vais bien, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, s'indigna Jane.

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas qu'on en parle ? Demanda Lisbon en reprenant un ton plus agréable, toujours assise à côté de lui.

- Je ne comprends pas moi même ce que je ressens Lisbon, je suis désolée de vous dire que vous ne me serez pas d'une grande aide. Rentrez chez vous, je ne veux pas être le responsable de votre mauvaise humeur demain matin.

- Vous l'êtes déjà ! Sourit-elle avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Tout le monde sait que le dernier crime de RedJohn vous a retourné Jane, vous devriez au moins nous dire pourquoi ! Vous étiez persuadé qu'il n'était pas mort.

- J'ai pris 2 somnifères, Lisbon, dans 5 minutes je dors.

- Dans 10 minutes vous tremblez dans tous les sens parce que vous faites ce cauchemar que vous ne voulez pas me dévoiler.

Il se sentit soudainement pris d'un mal être profond, plus profond encore que ce qu'il n'avait été jusque ici. C'était bien l'une des rares fois où il n'arrivait pas à tenir tête à Lisbon.

- Ça sera bien pire chez moi Lisbon, je vous l'assure !

- Vous vous cherchez des excuses pour rester au CBI ! Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait limite agressif.

Il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur son matelas, posant son regard dans celui de Lisbon, qui était toujours assise au bord du lit.

- Vous me faites confiance Lisbon ? Je vous dis que chez moi ce sera bien pire. Un jour, je vous montrerai, mais pas ce soir.

Comme soudainement éjectée de la course, Lisbon détourna son regard vers ses pieds, prise de remords après cette intervention déstabilisante de Jane. Certes elle avait toujours pensé que la maison de son consultant était trop chargée de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais, pour qu'il puisse s'y sentir à l'aise, mais il venait carrément de lui avouer qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de « physique », qu'elle pourrait voir du moins, puisqu'il lui montrerai, et elle se mit à imaginer une ribambelle de choses insoutenables, toutes les plus horribles les unes que les autres. Sentant la conversation se finir ainsi, elle proposa sans vraiment y réfléchir avant :

- Venez dormir chez moi alors !

Face au regard sceptique de Jane, et sentant le rouge monter à ses joies, elle poursuivit :

- Mon canapé ne doit pas être bien plus inconfortable que ce matelas.

Elle accentua son dernier mot en tâtant le matelas de sa main droite.


	4. Chapter 4

pokilo : Hum pour comprendre ma fic' il faut juste que tu saches que fin de la saison 3 Jane pense tuer RedJohn, mais il découvre finallement que ce n'était pas lui. Dans le 3x07 une nouvelle victime de RedJohn est découverte, et Jane refuse d'en parler. Je crois que c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, mais si y'a des trucs que tu ne comprends pas, n'hésite pas à me demander ;)

Je suis aussi pour les couples Cal/Gillian et Beckett/Castle. Je n'ai jamais tenté d'écrire du M, on verra bien ce que ça donne ...

Spreid et Diiane : Merci ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira également !

/!\ SPOILERS : J'ai regardé hier l'épisode 10 de la saison 4. Pour ceux qui l'ont vu, le chapitre précédent de la fic est un peu à côté du coup ... J'ignorais que Lisbon savait que Jane dormait sur un matelas sous le smiley de RedJohn ( car vous l'avez compris, c'est ce dont Jane parle quand il dit à Lisbon "Un jour, je vous montrerai, mais pas ce soir").

* * *

><p>- Nous n'êtes pas sérieuse Lisbon ! Sourit Jane<p>

- Que vous le vouliez ou non, je ne vous laisserai pas dormir ici. Ce n'est pas sein de dormir sur son lieu de travail, tenta-elle sans vraiment savoir elle même pourquoi, après tout, elle ne voulait pas qu'il dorme ici. Prenez une chambre d'hôtel, rentrez chez vous ou venez chez moi, sérieusement Jane, vous ne resterez pas ici !

- C'est ridicule Lisbon, vous ne savez pas vous même pourquoi je ne devrai pas dormir ici.

- Quoi ? Euhh si bien sur, bégaya-t-elle, je viens de vous le dire, ce n'est pas sein ! Et puis arrêtez de faire le gamin, nous avons des choses à nous dire.

Elle se mit elle même encore un peu plus mal à l'aise avec cette dernière phrase.

- Je veux dire, vous devez parler de ce que vous avez sur le cœur, vous avez pensé tuer RedJohn et il refait surface, ça doit être déstabilisant, tenta-elle de se rattraper timidement.

- D'une minute à l'autre je vais me rendormir, et quand je me réveillerai, vous serez partie Lisbon.

- Je vais vous en faire passer l'envie.

Elle se leva et saisit une bouteille d'eau qui était posée sur le bureau de son consultant, la déboucha et la pencha au dessus du visage de Jane d'un air menaçant.

- Bougez de là où je vous trempe vous et votre matelas jusqu'à ce que vous soyez obligé de dormir en slip sur le plancher !

- Vous n'oseriez pas, s'amusa Jane, ravi du soupçon de bonne humeur que lui apportait sa chef en cette nuit étrange.

Il se surprit à désirer que Lisbon ne parte pas, qu'elle continue de s'énerver ainsi contre lui tout en inventant toutes les ruses possibles et imaginables pour gagner le pari débile qu'ils s'étaient inconsciemment lancés quelques heures auparavant.

Lisbon pencha davantage la bouteille au dessus du visage de Jane, et il roula sur le côté, tombant aux pieds le Lisbon pour éviter l'eau qui, quelques secondes plus tard, inondait son matelas.

- Vous avez gagné Lisbon, payez moi une chambre d'hôtel ou invitez moi sur votre canapé.

- Vous payer une chambre d'hôtel ? Même pas en rêve, je préfère encore vous voir dormir dans mon salon que de savoir que j'ai payé 80$ pour que vous ne dormiez pas sur un matelas mouillé !

Toujours couché entre le lit et les jambes de Lisbon, sur ses pieds, Jane sourit de toutes ses dents et la jeune femme, bien qu'affreusement gênée par la situation, se sentit allégée d'un poids à la vue de ce sourire.

Elle se pencha vers lui en tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever et il la saisit rapidement. Elle fut déconcertée par la froideur de cette poignée. Malgré le peu de contacts physiques que Jane et Lisbon s'accordaient, cette dernière se souvenait parfaitement que le blond n'avait jamais la peau si froide. Elle le tira vers le haut, et Jane se trouva rapidement sur ses propres pieds, face à Lisbon, un peu trop proche songea-t-elle d'ailleurs quand elle sentit son bas ventre la brûler légèrement. Il plongea un regard profond dans celui de la jeune femme avant de lui murmurer un remerciement auquel elle répondit par un sourire et deux joues rosies.


	5. Chapter 5

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture de Lisbon. Une gêne s'était installée depuis que Jane avait découvert les deux tasses cassées au bas de l'escalier, et elle semblait s'installer un peu plus encore à chaque seconde de silence.

- Si vous ne voulez pas que je m'endorme, il va falloir que vous trouviez quelque chose, dit Jane, rompant enfin ce silence de plus en plus pesant.

- Vous pouvez aussi bien dormir, ça m'ira, déclara Lisbon souriante, comme soulagée qu'il prenne enfin la parole.

- Bien, fit le consultant avant de boucler sa ceinture et s'installer plus profondément dans son siège.

- Je plaisantais ! S'indigna Lisbon en le regardant faire, le regard vacillant de lui à son volant, les sourcils de nouveaux froncés.

Elle sentit la gêne se ré-installer quand Jane se redressa, l'air surpris.

- Je veux dire, je préférai que vous ne fassiez pas de cauchemar pendant que je conduis.

Elle se tut un moment en réalisant l'absurdité de sa phrase.

Il se laissa retomber violemment au fond de son siège, fermant les yeux, simulant un ronflement.

- Vous ne m'aidez pas Jane ! Jane ! Appela t-elle pour qu'il arrête son petit manège qui la faisait rire intérieurement, Jane !

Elle posa sa main sur celle que son consultant avait posé sur son accoudoir, et ce dernier sursauta.

- Désolée, s'excusa Lisbon en retirant sa main sans vraiment comprendre sa réaction.

OoooOOOoooooOOOoooo

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus insoutenable pour Lisbon. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle était toujours mal à l'aise face au silence de Jane. Elle détourna son regard de la route brièvement pour voir s'il avait ou non perdu son combat contre le sommeil. Il ne dormait pas, il était juste assis bien au fond de son siège, la tête posée contre le repose tête, le regard vide fixant la route, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle se tourna vers lui une deuxième fois, juste le temps d'apercevoir une larme couler le long de sa joue.

- Jane ! S'inquiéta-t-elle, le cœur comme pris entre deux briques, le regard passant sans cesse de la route à cette unique larme qui coulait le long de la joue du consultant.

Il ne réagit pas à son nom, et dans l'espoir d'une réaction, elle reposa sa main sur celle de l'homme comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Toutefois il ne réagit pas non plus, alors elle retira sa main quand Jane la rattrapa vivement pour la serrer fort dans la sienne sans détacher son regard du point imaginaire qu'il fixait.

Lisbon sentit son cœur louper un battement, et inconsciemment elle remercia sa voiture d'être équipée d'une boîte automatique après avoir serré la main de Jane durant tout le trajet.

* * *

><p>Note : L'épisode 1 de la saison 4 m'a sauvé sur le coup là. Pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas : on voit Lisbon conduire avec un seul bras, elle ne passe pas de vitesses ^^.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir et m'encourage à écrire !

Sweetylove30 : La fin de cet épisode m'a directement inspirée ! Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais bon, pour moi c'était le moment idéal pour qu'il se passe un truc entre Jane et Lisbon, alors voilà, j'en ai fait ma fic !

* * *

><p>Lisbon gara la voiture devant chez elle et éteint le contact avant de se tourner vers Jane. Il s'était endormi, serrant sa main. Elle se détacha difficilement avec sa main gauche, soudainement envieuse de garder encore un peu ses doigts croisés avec ceux de Jane, puis elle la retira, non sans regrets.<p>

Il se réveilla aussitôt, et elle sortit de la voiture pour éviter son regard interrogateur, allant ouvrir la porte de la maison en attendant qu'il la rejoigne, ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Thé je suppose ? Lui lança-t-elle quand, de la cuisine, elle le vit refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Je veux bien merci.

Il resta immobile dans l'entrée quelques minutes, attendant étrangement que Lisbon l'invite à aller s'asseoir dans le salon.

Elle le rejoignit peu après, deux tasses dans les mains.

- Ne les laissez pas tomber celle là, plaisanta Jane.

- Monsieur Jane est de retour ! Bougonna-t-elle l'air faussement vexée.

Ils s'assirent en même temps sur le canapé, le consultant au milieu et Lisbon à l'extrémité droite, avachie sur l'accoudoir, soufflant sur son café, trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide bouillant avant d'en boire une gorgée.

- Vous voulez vous laver ?

- J'ai utilisé les douches du CBI, merci, répondit Jane dans un sourire.

- Bon alors je vais me doucher moi, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Ça ira Lisbon, merci.

Elle se releva pour aller poser sa tasse dans l'évier, et Jane fut surpris qu'elle l'eut déjà finie alors qu'il n'avait pas même commencé à vider la sienne.

- Vos somnifères font encore effet ? Demanda t-elle au pied des escaliers.

- J'en ai bien l'impression, lui répondit-il avant se finir son thé.

- Dans ce cas je vous dis bonne nuit, si quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésitez pas.

- Bonne nuit !

Elle adressa une dernier sourire à Jane avant de monter se laver.

OoooOOOoooooOOOoooo

Propre depuis 10 minutes, Lisbon continuait de laisser couler l'eau bouillante sur son corps nu et frissonnant, apaisée par la vapeur d'eau qui avait envahie la salle de bain, laissant ses pensées vaguer là où elles le désiraient, en retrait de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. La présence de Jane dans son salon la faisait se sentir incroyablement détendue, l'opposé parfait de ce qu'elle aurait imaginé. Avant de sortir de la douche, elle l'imagina assoupi sur son canapé, et cette image la fit sourire en même temps qu'elle lui provoqua une envolée de papillons dans le bas du ventre. Souhaitant prolonger davantage les sensations que ces pensées lui faisaient ressentir, elle s'imagina le lendemain matin, Jane l'attendant dans la cuisine, une odeur de café chaud, qu'il aurait préparé spécialement pour elle, envahissant la pièce. Elle songea finalement à leur retour au CBI, et son ventre se noua autant que son cœur s'était emballé quelques secondes auparavant. Elle pensa à Jane, qui se renfermerait sur lui même après s'être laissé paraître si faible devant elle, à cette discussion sur RedJohn qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas eu, et finalement à cette matinée de demain, qui serait en réalité beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne serait agréable. Il n'y avait rien à espérer, rien à s'inventer : Jane avait seulement accepté un peu d'aide de sa part. S'il était plus faible, plus sensible ce soir, il n'en était pas plus accessible pour autant, et Lisbon se dégoûta elle même d'avoir pu y croire. L'idée qu'elle ait pu penser que le consultant pouvait changer ses mœurs après cette nuit là la fit frissonner de honte. Il était là parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide, et qu'en tant qu'ami elle le lui avait apportée. Qui plus est Jane n'était pas dans son état normal, plus blessé et triste encore qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Lisbon déglutit. Profiteuse et opportuniste, c'est ainsi qu'elle se décrivait à ce moment là. Retenant ses larmes face à cette réflexion qui se révélait accablante, elle sortit finalement de la douche. Encore secouée par cette impression de s'être permise d'attendre de Jane ce qu'elle n'aurait même pas été en mesure de lui rendre, n'ayant jamais eu de relation amoureuse, elle n'entendit pas de suite Jane qui gémissait bruyamment dans le salon.

La jeune femme se sentit crouler sous la culpabilité quand, quelques secondes après avoir distingué les mêmes cris qu'elle avait entendu quelques heures auparavant au CBI, elle réalisa que Jane aurait tout aussi bien pu gémir ainsi depuis 10 minutes, elle ne l'avait pas entendu, trop perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle enfila une nuisette sur con corps trempé, sortant en courant de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau.


	7. Chapter 7

Sweetylove30 : Malheureusement pour toi je ne m'attarde pas trop sur les sentiments de Jane, donc le coup de la nuisette, on saura pas ce qu'il en pense ( mais je vous laisse deviner ^^ ). J'ai choisi de prendre Lisbon comme personnage "principal" de cette fic", donc je m'occupe plus de ses sentiments à elle. C'est un peu le choix de la facilité j'avoue, ça me paraît beaucoup trop compliqué d'analyser les sentiments de Jane.

Je fais des chapitres courts pour pouvoir en poster un chaque jour, mais si vous préferez des chapitres longs postés tous les 2/3 jours je peux faire comme ça.

* * *

><p>Lisbon se pencha au dessus de Jane pour le secouer légèrement en l'appelant. L'eau de ses cheveux dégoulinait sur les joues du consultant, et il se réveilla en sursaut.<p>

- Lisbon ! S'écria t-il en l'attirant à lui pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre et se rattrapa au dernier moment au dossier du canapé. Jane la serrait contre lui et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer, ses joues rosir. Au moment où elle allait enlacer le consultant à son tour, celui ci la relâcha. Elle se redressa, fronça les sourcils, sourit en coin et fit un petit geste de tête pour monter à Jane qu'elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Désolée Lisbon, c'est juste que dans mon cauchemar vous, enfin … Je ne pensais vraiment pas vous revoir ! Tout ça à l'air bien ridicule maintenant que je le raconte, expliqua t-il, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh ! Je dois être flattée d'être de vos rêves ou inquiète d'être de vos cauchemars ? Sourit Lisbon en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé, contre Jane, qui était resté couché.

Le consultant gardait toujours le sourire, et la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'il avait les joues trempées des gouttes qui étaient tombées de ses cheveux quand il l'avait enlacé. De sa main gauche, elle les essuya, sans vraiment réaliser qu'elle venait de caresser les joues de Jane. Ce n'est que quand ce dernier plongea son regard dans le sien qu'elle se rendit compte de son geste.

- Je vous avais mouillé, balbutia-t-elle, à peine crédible.

- Ça va c'est rien Lisbon, mais devriez aller vous sécher, dit il en souriant toujours.

Elle se releva pour examiner sa nuisette, comme si elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi Jane lui avait conseillé d'aller se sécher. Le vêtement rouge était trempé, et il lui collait si bien à la peau qu'on pouvait distinguer chaque forme de son corps. Excessivement mal à l'aise, elle s'éloigna du canapé pour aller se changer mais Jane lui attrapa le bras au dernier moment. Elle se tourna vers lui, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme, qui avait perdu le sourire.

- Lisbon, je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse, mais j'en ai pour une dizaine de minutes à m'endormir, est ce que ça vous dérangerait de rester avec moi juste le temps que je m'endorme ?

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer de nouveau. Le regard azur du consultant semblait la supplier de dire oui, et elle se demanda si c'était vraiment le cas ou si c'était son cerveau qui lui jouait des tours. Elle se ressaisit.

- A une seule condition ! Répondit-elle fièrement.

- Laquelle ? S'inquiéta Jane.

- Je vous accorde 10 minutes de mon temps de sommeil, vous m'accordez 10 minutes du votre !

- C'est à dire ?

- Je reste avec vous 10 minutes le temps que vous vous endormiez, mais en échange vous me parlez pendant 10 minutes avant.

- Ça marche ! Sourit Jane en relâchant le bras de Lisbon. Il y a des tas de sujets sur lesquels j'aimerai discuter avec vous.

- Jane … discuter de RedJohn, et de vous, répliqua la jeune femme sur un ton légèrement inquiet mais très sérieux.

Jane baissa le regard un moment, et Lisbon sentit la culpabilité venir se réinstaller tranquillement en elle.

- J'aurai bien essayé de résister un peu mais je ne suis pas franchement en mesure de le faire étant donné la situation. On fait comme ça, acquiesça-t-il finalement.

Lisbon lui adressa un sourire avant de se diriger vers les escaliers, songeant à quel point Jane devait avoir besoin de sa présence pour accepter de parler ainsi de RedJohn et surtout de lui même. Elle sentit une nouvelle envolée de paillons dans le bas de son ventre, l'adorant pour les sensations qu'elle lui procurait, la détestant pour les raisons de son existence. Vraiment, il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir des sentiments envers un homme aussi inaccessible que Jane, et même si les petites victoires comme celle qu'elle venait d'obtenir lui donnaient espoir qu'elle ne laissait pas le consultant indifférent, elle avait appris à se contenter uniquement des petites attentions particulières qu'il lui accordait. C'est du moins ce dont elle essayait de se persuader, car elle avait beau tenter de le nier autant qu'elle le souhaitait, ses sentiments grandissaient chaque jour, et la frustration avec.

* * *

><p><strong><span>HELP :<span>** J'ai besoin de savoir si vous préferez que je fasse un chapitre M ou non. Si jamais je fais du M, ca sera du M gentil, la description d'une scène de sexe quoi, sans pousser ... Je comprends que ça ne plaise pas à tout le monde, donc je préfère demander avant d'écrire. J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à faire un chapitre complet sans utiliser le M, peur que ca fasse trop "nian nian". Je peux aussi écrire un M et un autre "normal", que vous choisissiez, donnez moi votre avis !


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà une suite ... Alors certains trouveront certainement ce chapitre long, chiant, inutile, ennuyant, exaspérant, et j'en passe ... mais pour moi ce type de conversation est indispensable pour que la relation Jane/Lisbon soit crédible ... alors je promets que le prochain chapitre sera plus agréable.

En parlant de prochain chapitre, je le posterai après Noël, mardi je pense, je n'aurai pas internet avant ...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! C'est vraiment agréable de vous lire. Tout le monde semble préferer un M, alors ce sera un M !

* * *

><p>Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, entièrement habillée, à la grande surprise de Jane, qui s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'elle change uniquement de nuisette.<p>

- Ne posez pas de questions ! Bougonna gentiment Lisbon en remarquant que Jane la regardait de haut en bas.

Il ne répondit pas. Il trouvait Lisbon magnifique, qu'importe la manière dont elle s'était habillée, quoiqu'il devait bien avouer que ce jean moulant et ce chemisier noir très ouvert ne la rendaient que plus ravissante encore.

Il se redressa et s'essaya sur le canapé pour laisser Lisbon s'installer à côté de lui. Elle s'assit en tailleur, les jambes croisées et repliées sous elles, le bas du dos posé contre l'accoudoir. Jane sourit un moment puis se recoucha sur le canapé, sur le dos, la tête posée sur les pieds de la jeune femme.

-Jane … murmura Lisbon qui sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

-Désolée, je ne pensais pas que ça vous dérangerait.

Il se redressa mais la jeune femme lui saisit les épaules pour lui indiquer de rester.

- Non ça va, restez comme ça, c'est juste que … enfin, bref, c'est sans importance, balbutia-t-elle.

Jane se réinstalla, la tête sur les jambes croisées de Lisbon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa son poignet comme s'il avait eu une montre avant de fermer les yeux.

Lisbon resta à l'observer ainsi un petit moment quand il l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

- Plus que 9 minutes !

- Quoi ? Non ça compte pas on n'a même pas commencé à parler ! S'indigna-t-elle.

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous raconter oralement mon autobiographie !

Elle ne répondit pas, profitant encore de quelques secondes de silence pour observer le visage paisible de Jane, qui n'allait certainement pas le rester pendant leur conversation.

- Jane … Il y a quelques années vous m'avez sauvé la vie en tuant un complice de RedJohn, vous le referiez aujourd'hui ? Murmura-t-elle finalement.

- Bien sur Lisbon, je suis déçu que vous en doutiez.

- Je doute depuis que vous avez tué RedJohn, enfin … un de ses complices au centre commercial.

- Vous saviez que ça allait arriver.

- J'espérais que ça n'arrive pas …

- Lisbon vous savez que quand le moment sera venu je tuerai RedJohn, et j'irai en prison. Vous n'aurez pas à me sortir de là non, vous n'aurez pas à nettoyer derrière moi, j'aurai accompli ma vengeance.

- Je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher d'essayer de vous sortir de là …

- Vous ne pourrez pas Lisbon, le juge ne sera pas clément deux fois.

Une fois de plus elle s'abstint de répondre. L'impression de faire subir un interrogatoire à Jane lui faisait de la peine. L'obliger à parler ainsi de choses si difficiles pour lui la faisait culpabiliser de nouveau. Mais c'était le deal songea-t-elle, et elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de lui reparler ainsi. Elle réalisa que l'homme n'avait essayé d'esquiver aucune question, et qu'en plus il gardait les yeux fermés, comme pour la mettre à l'aise, lui prouver qu'il n'analyserait pas tout ce que son visage pourrait laisser paraître. Qu'importe si cette conversation prenait des airs d'interrogatoire, Jane souhaitait s'ouvrir à elle alors elle allait lui demander des réponses à ses questions, elle aurait tout le temps pour les remords après.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez ressenti quand vous avez pensé avoir tué RedJohn ? Reprit-elle d'une voix douce, chuchotant presque.

- Et bien je ne sais pas vraiment, beaucoup de choses je dirai …

- Du soulagement ?

- Non … répondit le consultant dans un soupir, après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Peut être que vous saviez déjà que ce n'était pas lui ?

- J'aime à croire que je n'ai pas tué de sang froid un homme que je savais innocent Lisbon.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle à mi voix. Si vous n'avez ressenti aucun soulagement, alors pourquoi s'obstiner à vouloir tuer RedJohn ?

Jane ne répondit pas de suite, et Lisbon eut l'impression qu'elle était allée trop loin, qu'elle venait d'atteindre le seuil de ce que Jane ne pouvait dévoiler.

- C'est ma seule raison de vivre. Si je renonce à ma vengeance, je renonce au CBI, à ma dignité vis à vis de ma femme et de mon enfant. C'est à cause de moi qu'elles sont mortes, je leur dois ma vie pour les venger.

- Il n'y a donc rien d'autre qui vous retienne dans ce monde ? S'énerva Lisbon, retenant ses larmes. Une fois RedJohn mort vous ne chercherez même pas à sortir de prison ? Je suis désolée Jane mais je ne veux pas y croire.

- Mon inconscient non plus ne veut pas y croire.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien ce serait trop parfait si je pouvais finir ma vie une fois RedJohn mort. Mais je fais sans cesse ce cauchemar où après avoir tué RedJohn vous remuez ciel et terre pour me sortir de prison. Ça fonctionne, et une fois de plus vous arrivez à me faire sortir …

- Il s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes, mais Lisbon ne pouvait pas plus attendre.

- Et ?

- Et je tente de quitter le CBI mais je ne peux pas, j'ai l'impression que c'est mon point d'attache dans cette vie. Il n'y a aucune raison, RedJohn est mort je n'ai plus besoin de travailler là.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite vous m'avez réveillé.

- Alors pourquoi tous ces gémissements dans vos cauchemars, et pourquoi m'avoir serré dans vos bras à mon réveil ?

Lisbon réalisa qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant. Jane n'avait jusque là esquivé aucune question, mais voilà qu'il venait de faire. Il ne souhaitait pas lui expliquer ces cauchemars. Elle devait insister.

- Jane …

- Alors je tente de donner ma démission quand même et vous essayez de m'en empêcher. Vous me criez que si je fais çà vous ne me le pardonnerez jamais, mais je le fais quand même. Je rentre chez moi, je m'assois sur mon matelas. Je crois bien que j'ai une arme à feu dans une main … Et je n'ai pas la suite.

- Je pense l'avoir, chuchota Lisbon la voix tremblante, retenant ses larmes. Je rentre dans votre chambre pour vous empêcher de faire une bêtise.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura Jane d'une voix à peine audible.

Sans répondre, Lisbon se pencha en avant. Sans réfléchir davantage, elle déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Jane, qui avait gardé les yeux fermés. Elle se redressa, sentant son cœur s'accélérer à chaque seconde qui passait sans que le consultant ne réagisse.

- Je crois qu'on a largement dépassé vos 10 minutes, dit-il finalement en se redressant.

La jeune femme resta assise sans bouger, rongée par l'amertume et la désillusion, attendant la moindre attention de Jane envers elle, sans succès ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà enfin une suite, désolée pour le retard, mais je manquais cruellement d'inspiration. Mylène Farmer m'a soignée avec une de ses musiques, ouf !**

**Donc j'avais prévu de faire un gros chapitre, mais comme je ne voulais pas vous faire trop patienter j'ai finalement décidé de le couper en 2, donc voilà la première partie, qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic, ceux qui la mettent dans leurs favoris, ceux qui commentent, et biensur ceux qui lisent sans laisser de trace tout de même.**

**Euh, quelqu'un saurait me dire comment augmenter la taille du texte ? Parce que ca pique les yeux un peu je trouve ...**

* * *

><p>- Bon, euh … il faut que je change de position pour ne pas vous réveiller en me relevant, reprit Lisbon en décroisant ses jambes, s'asseyant normalement sur le canapé, comme venait de le faire Jane. Il me faudrait aussi un café, ajouta-t-elle avant de se lever pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Un thé ?<p>

- Je ne dis pas non !

De gestes évasifs et confus qui trahissaient son état d'esprit, Lisbon mit de l'eau à bouillir. Appuyée contre le meuble de la cuisine, elle fixait, d'un œil vide, les flammes bleues qui dansaient sous la théière. La réaction de Jane l'avait abattue, et elle ne l'entendit pas arriver derrière elle.

- Lisbon j'ai oublié de vous rendre quelque chose !

Elle se retourna brutalement, comme si la voix du consultant dans son dos venait de la faire soudainement sortir de sa léthargie. Sans avoir le temps de prononcer ni faire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit des lèvres se coller aux siennes. Elle eu un bref mouvement de recul sous l'effet de surprise, ce qui suffit à Jane pour douter, et se reculer, interrompant ce baiser fugace.

- Désolée, il m'a fallu un peu plus de temps que je ne l'aurai souhaité pour réussir à vous rendre la pareille, s'excusa l'homme en murmurant, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

Lisbon releva le regard qu'elle avait baissé quelques secondes auparavant pour le plonger dans celui de Jane. L'espace de quelques secondes elle eut l'impression que ses yeux étaient humides, et alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils pour questionner Jane sans avoir à parler, celui ci s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres. Une fois de plus, la surprise l'empêcha de répondre de suite au baiser. Craignant de sentir les lèvres du consultant s'éloigner de nouveau des siennes, elle passa ses mains dans la nuque de l'homme pour l'inciter à poursuivre le baiser, ce qu'il fit. La jeune femme sentit les mains de Jane venir se poser au creux de ses reins, frissonnant de plaisir à ce contact, et elle l'invita à se rapprocher d'elle encore un peu plus de manière à pouvoir s'appuyer sur le meuble derrière elle. Leurs lèvres restèrent ainsi scellées un moment avant que Lisbon ne demande l'autorisation d'aller plus loin, et, en un instant, leurs langues entrèrent en contact pour entamer une longue danse à la fois sensuelle et libertine. Elle sentit alors son cœur qui semblait s'enflammer, et le feu la consumer de l'intérieur jusqu'à son bas ventre en une sensation délicieusement agréable. Telle une adolescente lors de son premier baiser, elle savourait chaque seconde, chaque frisson, souhaitant que jamais cela ne cesse, se demandant si son prétendant ressentait ces mêmes brûlures intérieures, ce même plaisir illimité. Si ce baiser n'avait rien du premier pour Lisbon, c'était toutefois bel et bien la première fois qu'un baiser lui procurait autant de sensations. Elle sentit Jane se serrer encore un peu plus contre elle, la bloquant davantage contre ce placard de la cuisine, intensifiant ce baiser, ravivant encore la flamme qui lui dévorait l'estomac et la poitrine. Elle avait beau vouloir profiter pleinement de cet instant unique, des pensées ne cessaient de la harceler quand elle songeait aux sentiments de Jane. Après tout, si pour elle ce baiser ne ressemblait en rien en ceux de ses aventures sans lendemain, ce n'était pas le cas pour le consultant. Il avait eu une femme, il savait ce que c'était, et pour lui ce baiser n'avait certainement rien d'aussi sensationnel. Pourtant il semblait déguster ce baiser autant qu'elle, le faisant durer aussi longtemps que possible avant de détacher ses lèvres un court instant pour qu'ils puissent, ensemble, reprendre leur souffle. Elle le sentit monter ses mains le long de son dos en une habile caresse, par dessus son chemisier. C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour la faire frissonner. Peu à peu, elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de Jane, une facette que personne n'avait jamais connu depuis le décès de sa femme et qu'elle était la première à avoir le plaisir de découvrir. Cette pensée la fit tressaillir. Sans aucun doute elle était la première femme avec qui Jane osait quelque chose depuis la perte de sa famille. Si cette idée la flattait et faisait naître en elle encore un peu plus de chaleur, elle l'inquiétait également. Ne l'avait elle pas forcé ? C'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas alors que d'habitude le consultant était plutôt entreprenant. Lisbon tressaillit de nouveau, détacha ses lèvres et recula un peu son visage, trop soucieuse d'avoir forcé Jane, d'avoir abusé de sa confiance.

- Jane … murmura t-elle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà la suite que vous attendez tant ! J'ai fait du M comme vous le souhaitiez, mais je suis restée gentille, préférant le sensuel au libertin. Enfin j'ai fait beaucoup de sous entendus, alors laissez votre imagination faire de mes phrases ce qu'elle en veut !**

**Alors là niveau taille du chapitre, si vous n'êtes pas satisfaits, je ne sais plus quoi faire ^^ ! C'est donc l'avant dernier chapitre.**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir Sweetylove30, Pepe64, sheppard 26 et Coronna.**

**Coronna : C'est un peu le principe de ma fic' malheureusement … J'avais pas envie de faire une fic où Jane et Lisbon se sautent littéralement dessus. Je voulais faire de Lisbon le personnage principal de ma fic, et donc m'intéresser à ses sentiments. C'est une femme intelligente, et j'étais obligée de la faire réfléchir pour que çà colle avec son personnage dans la série;).**

**Pepe64 : Pour les sentiments de Jane, c'est à toi d'imaginer … Comme je l'ai écrit précédemment, je m'intéresse plus à ceux de Lisbon dans cette fic ^^ Je passerai un peu dessus dans le dernier chapitre je pense, mais j'insisterai pas.**

**Pour ceux qui aiment lire avec un support musical, je vous conseille ces deux musiques, qui collent plutôt pas mal avec mon texte :**

**- Mylène Farmer - Sextonic ( La première vidéo qui s'affiche quand on tappe "Mylène Farmer Sextonic" dans google vidéos )**

**- Mylène Farmer – L'amour c'est rien ( Facilement trouvable sur Ytube )**

* * *

><p>Jane se recula à son tour. Délicatement il posa ses mains sur les joues de Lisbon et les caressa de ses pouces.<p>

- Lisbon, soit vous me considérez comme une de vos aventures sans lendemain et on s'arrête là, soit vous voulez qu'on tente quelque chose, et on en parlera demain pour ne pas gâcher davantage ce moment.

- On en parlera demain, dit-elle dans un large sourire que Jane lui rendit aussitôt.

Tous deux se regardèrent ainsi les yeux dans les yeux quelques secondes, chacun affichant un large sourire, puis Jane bloqua de nouveau Lisbon contre le placard bas avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Sans interrompre le baiser, il tenta d'atteindre le bouton du gaz de sa main gauche, le bras droit enroulé autour de la taille de la jeune femme, la main posée au creux de ses reins, sans succès, ce qui fit rire Lisbon. Ils stoppèrent donc le baiser le temps d'éteindre le gaz qui s'enflammait sous la théière d'eau bouillante, puis Lisbon attira de nouveau Jane à elle en le tirant délicatement par le col.

S'appuyant sur ses mains posées sur le plan de travail pour se hisser vers le haut, elle s'assit sur le meuble derrière elle. De cette manière son visage était à la même hauteur que celui de l'homme, et elle l'enlaça pour poursuivre leur baiser, un baiser plus débauché que les précédents, plus audacieux et brûlant aussi, et qui faisait naître en Lisbon bien plus de sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais pu imaginer. Les mains du consultant vinrent se poser subtilement sur ses épaules avant de glisser doucement dans son dos. Elle frémit sous cette caresse si délicate, se crispant légèrement de frustration en sentant son chemisier contre sa peau sous la caresse. Lisbon sentit les mains poursuivirent leur tendre descente jusqu'au bas de son chemisier noir avant de se glisser sous celui ci en même temps que Jane détachait ses lèvres des siennes pour glisser le long de son cou en un enchaînement de délicats baisers. Un frisson de plaisir la parcourue. Doucement elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jane, l'enlaçant à la taille, enroulant ses jambes sous ses fesses de manière à ce qu'il rapproche son corps du sien, le laissant guider ses mains où il le souhaitait sur son corps, lui offrant le droit de mener leur étreinte.

La jeune femme avait beau brûler de désir à l'idée de pouvoir passer ses mains sur la peau nue de l'homme, dans son cou, dans son dos, sur son torse et ailleurs encore comme l'avait si souvent imaginé dans des rêves, elle voulait avant tout laisser à Jane le temps de se mettre en confiance. Sans aucun doute il voyait bien que Lisbon était sensible à tout ce qu'il voulait bien lui faire, et Dieu sait qu'il n'avait pourtant pas encore fait grand chose. A chacune de ses caresses dans son dos, de ses baisers dans son cou, de son souffle chaud contre sa peau, elle frissonnait de plaisir. Les mains chaudes de Jane quittèrent le dessous de son chemisier pour venir se loger dans sa nuque, et elle comprit alors que leur étreinte, leurs bustes collés l'un à l'autre l'empêchait de glisser ses mains ailleurs que dans son dos, alors à son tour elle remonta ses mains dans la nuque de l'homme, gardant toutefois ses jambes croisés sous ses fesses. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent en un baiser impulsif, et pendant que leurs langues dansaient de nouveau l'une contre l'autre, Lisbon sentit les mains de Jane se faufiler de son cou à sa poitrine, caressant sa peau à la limite de son chemisier, ses doigts jouant avec le premier bouton sans pour autant le défaire. Par anticipation elle frissonnait déjà de plaisir à la simple idée qu'il passe ses mains sur sa poitrine. Cependant il semblait hésiter, faisant rouler le bouton entre les doigts de sa main gauche, l'autre main posée juste au dessus de son sein droit. Alors quand ils suspendirent le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, elle se pencha à l'oreille de l'homme pour lui murmurer :

- Vas-y !

Deux petits mots qui, elle l'espérait, l'inciteraient à poursuivre et défaire enfin ce premier bouton. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le lobe de l'oreille à laquelle elle venait de souffler ces mots avant de sentir Jane détacher de ses doigts habiles le premier bouton, puis descendre lentement au deuxième en caressant du bout de ses doigts la peau nouvellement dévoilée.

Leurs langues se joignirent de nouveau pendant que le consultant défaisait un à un les boutons du chemisier de Lisbon. Cette dernière sentit les doigts de Jane glisser doucement au bas de son ventre, entreprenant de défaire le dernier bouton plus délicatement encore que les précédents, faisant monter en elle un désir brûlant. Avant qu'il n'eut défait le dernier bouton, elle décida qu'elle l'avait assez laissé mener. Sa patience s'envolait un peu plus à chaque instant et le désir de passer des mains sur le torse nu de l'homme croissait en parallèle. Rapidement, elle défit chacun des boutons de la chemise de Jane, et, en même temps, chacun défit le dernier bouton du haut de son prétendant. Lisbon se hâta de faire glisser la chemise de l'homme le long des bras de celui ci pour la faire tomber à terre derrière lui avant de passer sensuellement ses mains sur son torse. Elle sentit tout le désir qu'elle lui provoquait quand son entrejambe sembla un peu plus coincé contre celui de Jane qu'auparavant.

Brusquement, elle sentit ses propres muscles se contracter sous les caresses de l'homme, qui découvrait du bout de ses doigts chaque centimètre de la peau cette femme si magnifique, et si réceptive à ses caresses aussi. Jane répéta la chose, caressant les flancs de Lisbon, dont les muscles se crispèrent de nouveau de plaisir, accompagnés cette fois d'un gémissement et de frissons. Il remonta ses mains, saisissant le chemisier ouvert de la jeune femme pour le lui ôter enfin entièrement. Leurs deux corps semblaient ne plus vouloir cesser de se contracter et de frissonner sous les caresses de chacun quand Jane décida qu'il était temps de poursuivre autrement. Il enlaça Lisbon à la taille, puis la fit avancer sur le meuble de manière à ce que ces cuisses soient dans le vide. Il passa ses mains sous celles ci et souleva légèrement la brune pour la porter. Comprenant la démarche, la jeune femme passa ses bras autour cou de Jane et se laissa glisser vers lui. Dans ses bras musclés, elle se laissa porter jusqu'à la chambre qui était éclairée, par le lampadaire extérieur, d'une pâle lumière, rendant l'atmosphère encore un peu plus voluptueuse.

Délicatement, le consultant la déposa sur le lit, tout en l'embrassant. Lisbon gardait ses jambes croisées autour de Jane, l'obligeant à venir se placer au dessus d'elle pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Elle laissa glisser ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme, le libérant de ses jambes, et il se détacha de ses lèvres pour couvrir de baisers son cou, puis sa poitrine, puis une ligne continue jusqu'à son bas ventre. Elle gémit sous ses baisers. Chacun de ses gestes semblait rempli d'une infinie douceur, et entre ses mains, Lisbon se sentait, pour la première fois, désirée, non pas seulement pour son corps, mais aussi et surtout pour ce qu'elle était réellement : une femme fragile et sensible, qui ignorait tout de l'amour, le vrai. Jane semblait le savoir mieux que quiconque, faisant découvrir avec une extrême douceur tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir à cette femme, bien au delà d'un simple « rapport sexuel », alors qu'il lui offrait déjà sa première nuit avec une femme depuis la perte de sa famille. Voilà qu'elle découvrait enfin cette facette du mentaliste, celle dont elle avait tant rêvé, et elle était persuadée qu'il était encore bien plus merveilleux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Songeant une ultime fois à la chance qu'elle avait d'être « l'élue » du consultant, la femme qu'il avait choisi pour tourner une page de sa vie, elle se décida à lui donner tout ce qu'elle était en mesure de lui donner cette nuit là. Elle gémit de nouveau sous les baisers que Jane donnait sur son bas ventre, puis elle le sentit remonter vers son visage, et capturer ses lèvres quelques secondes après. D'un habile mouvement, elle le fit basculer à côté d'elle pour prendre le dessus. Elle se positionna à califourchon sur son entrejambe, sentant durcir un peu plus le membre de l'homme sous elle à chaque baiser qu'elle déposait sur son torse musclé, à chaque millimètre de sa peau qu'elle goûtait. Finalement, elle se recula un peu, libérant l'entrejambe du consultant pour se positionner sur ses jambes, et elle fit descendre ses mains sur sa ceinture, qu'elle déboucla habilement. Jane s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se soulever légèrement et laisser Lisbon faire descendre le jean le long de ses jambes avant de l'envoyer à terre . Délicatement, elle se repositionna sur son entrejambe, se frottant à lui de manière plus qu'évocatrice. Puis, tout en baisant son torse, elle remonta jusqu'à son visage pour s'emparer de son cou. La tête basculée en arrière, Jane se laissait aller à tous les plaisirs que lui procuraient la jeune femme, se contentant de caresser en appuyant légèrement sur ses reins pour intensifier les mouvements de bassin de la femme contre son membre durci. Sentir son consultant frémir ainsi de plaisir sous elle suffisait à Lisbon pour apprécier le moment et faire augmenter sa chaleur intérieure un peu plus à chaque seconde. Elle sentit les mains brûlantes de Jane remonter dans son dos, et elle le creusa sous ce contact en gémissant silencieusement, continuant de dévorer le cou se l'homme qui frissonnait sous elle. Les mains remontèrent jusqu'à son soutien gorge, où elle entreprirent de défaire les agrafes. En quelques secondes, elle sentit sa poitrine libérée de la pression du tissu, et elle se redressa pour laisser Jane faire glisser les bretelles du sous vêtement le long de ses bras avant de rejoindre le jean du blond au sol. Elle resta dans cette position quelques secondes pour laisser l'homme la dévorer du regard, admirer ses courbes, puis elle se recoucha sur lui avant de l'inviter à reprendre le dessus, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Sans mal elle comprit qu'il avait décidé de passer la vitesse supérieure, sentant ses lèvres se poser dans sa nuque, puis descendre dans son cou, et enfin sur sa poitrine, qu'il embrassa longuement tout en laissant descendre ses mains vers le pantalon de Lisbon. Les lèvres de Jane abandonnèrent la poitrine de la femme pour descendre le long de son ventre, et elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir quand elle sentit les mains de l'homme lui effleurer les cuisses tout en descendant à la fois son jean et sa culotte. Ses derniers vêtements ôtés, elle ne put s'empêcher de saisir les draps sous elle et refermer violemment ses poignets dessus quand les lèvres de l'homme virent se poser sur son entrejambe. A chaque seconde, le plaisir et le désir augmentaient de manière exponentielle en elle. Jane était pire que parfait ! A la fois doux et patient, habile aussi, il semblait la connaître sur le bout des doigts, sachant comment la frustrer, la faire rougir, comment la faire frissonner, la faire gémir. Inconsciemment, elle se félicita de s'être rhabillée entièrement après avoir enlevé sa nuisette trempée, elle avait ainsi pu apprécier tout ce que le plaisir de se faire déshabiller par le mentaliste pouvait procurer.

Lisbon semblait se contracter en de violents spasmes sous les baisers sensuels de Jane, ne cessant plus d'agripper les draps et de pousser un gémissement quand il découvrait, du bout de ses lèvres, une nouvelle parcelle de sa peau, plus sensible et plus réceptive encore que celles qu'il avait pu embrasser jusque là. Les yeux fermés pour s'abandonner entièrement à ce plaisir, la jeune femme sentit l'homme remonter le long de son corps, s'allongeant au dessus d'elle, et elle glissa ses doigts entre leurs deux corps bouillants, excités et humides. Atteignant le boxer de Jane, elle le saisit pour le faire glisser, libérant son sexe tendu contre son entrejambe. Elle entendit l'homme pousser un soupir de soulagement dans son cou, qu'il ne cessait d'embrasser. Langoureusement, chacun embrassait le cou de l'autre, gémissant, frissonnant, soufflant tout le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient à se sentir si proches l'un de l'autre, leurs bassins dansant pour accentuer le contact. Ce moment était magique, exquis, pensait Lisbon, mais en voulait plus encore, elle voulait le sentir en elle, et qu'ensemble ils atteignent le paroxysme de leur plaisir. Comme Jane semblait attendre l'autorisation d'aller plus loin, comme il l'avait fait avant de défaire son chemisier, elle tenta de lui indiquer qu'elle le voulait en lui, mais elle sentait sa respiration s'accélérer au fur et à mesure, son cœur battre de plus en plus rapidement, et n'arrivait à prononcer rien d'autre que des petits cris de plaisir. Elle saisit les épaules du consultant, et dans un effort, qui lui parut alors surhumain, elle réussit à lui murmurer à l'oreille un petit « maintenant ...», à peine audible. Sans plus attendre, Jane entra en elle et elle gémit fortement à ce contact, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de l'homme. Elle devait bien l'avouer, elle était plutôt étroite et petite pour lui, et elle le remercia in petto de lui laisser ce petit moment pour qu'elle s'habitue à lui. Puis elle enroula ses jambes autour des fesses du mentaliste pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était définitivement prête. Résolument soucieux du bien être de Lisbon, Jane ne commença un lent va et vient qu'après ce « message ». Progressivement, ils augmentèrent l'allure, allant toujours plus vite, plus loin aussi, leurs corps devenant de plus en plus humides, leurs souffles plus saccadés, leurs gémissements plus rapprochés et forts. Rapidement, la jeune femme ne sut plus comment contenir son plaisir, son amour pour Jane était resté secret bien trop longtemps. Aujourd'hui elle sentait ses sentiments exploser au grand jour et avec, le plaisir indescriptible qu'elle ressentait à faire l'amour à cet homme. En enfonçant un peu plus ses ongles dans les épaules du consultant, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait se déverser en elle dès qu'il le voudrait. Mais Jane poursuivait ses mouvements dans le corps de la femme, puis il donna soudainement un violent coup de reins et la brune sentit son plaisir exploser dans tout son corps. Elle gémit comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, atteignant l'orgasme comme elle ne l'avait jamais atteint, intense. L'espace d'une seconde, elle eut l'impression de perdre conscience sous la puissance de cette jouissance. Jane la rejoignit au septième siècle l'instant d'après, se déversant en elle dans un gémissement tout aussi fort, qui trahissait tout la férocité de deux corps qui jouissent.

Tous deux restèrent ainsi liés le temps de reprendre leur souffle et leurs esprits après cette extrême jouissance. Finalement, le consultant se retira de Lisbon et s'allongea à côté d'elle sans un mot.

La jeune femme se coucha sur le côté, repliant ses bras sur sa poitrine, et, comme elle l'avait souhaité, elle sentit Jane venir se coller à elle, et la serrer fortement contre lui. Elle avait beau chercher un mot pour décrire ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle n'en trouvait aucun qui soit assez fort. Tout cela avait dépassé de loin tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer dans ses fantasmes les plus fous, quand à ces aventures d'un soir, ce n'était même pas comparable. Pour une fois, le silence ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire, il lui permettait de profiter pleinement de ce moment avant de s'endormir paisiblement, heureuse.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note<span> : J'ai hésité à mettre des "Je t'aime" à la fin, qu'en pensez vous ?**


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà ENFIN le dernier chapitre de cette fic' … Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à la poster, mais en plus des partiels, des devoirs, de mon cheval, des problèmes de connexion internet, etc ... je n'arrivais pas à écrire. Je voulais absolument faire un bilan des sentiments de Lisbon dans ce chapitre mais au final je me suis complètement emmêlée les pinceaux, et ça n'a rien donné de bon. Je vous le mets quand même parce que je veux pas laisser cette fic' sans fin. J'ai essayé de me rattraper un peu sur l'épilogue tout de même.

Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur les précédents chapitres, et ceux qui en laisseront sur celui ci. Ça m'intéresse tout particulièrement d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre pour que je puisse éviter de refaire les même erreurs la prochaine fois …

Je précise aussi que j'ai une OS en cours d'écriture, Jisbon évidemment. J'en ai une autre qui « mûrit » dans ma tête, mais j'hésite entre Caskett et Jisbon, les deux ships pourraient aller avec l'histoire, votre avis ?

Au passage, si ça dit quelqu'un de me « relire » avant que je publie mes fic's, ce serait vraiment génial ! Ça m'éviterait de faire des fautes genre « septième siècle » dans le chapitre précédent ( merci de me l'avoir signalé ). Parce que j'ai beau me relire plusieurs fois, à force, je vois plus rien ...

* * *

><p>5h49<p>

Comme d'habitude, Lisbon se réveilla une dizaine de minutes avant que son réveil ne sonne, son horloge biologique ne lui faisait jamais défaut. Encore endormie, elle entrouvrit légèrement les yeux pour regarder par la fenêtre : il faisait encore nuit en cette heure matinale. Elle ouvrit plus grand ses yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas fermé les volets, ça ne lui arrivait jamais, elle détestait les garder ouverts pour dormir. Allongée sur le côté, elle se laissa doucement tomber sur le ventre, sentant un bras posé sur son corps suivre son mouvement. Sa nuit lui revint alors immédiatement à l'esprit et un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut tout le corps, de la tête au pieds. Elle tourna sa tête vers l'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Non, tout était bien réel, c'était bel et bien Jane allongé à côté d'elle, visiblement aussi nu qu'elle. Pourtant l'atmosphère si douce de sa propre chambre la laissait incrédule. Tout semblait si parfait, trop parfait. Ce contre quoi elle avait lutté pendant des mois était finalement arrivé, presque naturellement, en l'espace de quelques mots, «on en parlera demain », elle s'était entièrement abandonnée à ses sentiments, enfin. Jane n'avait pas lutté, il s'était laissé aller avec elle. Elle admira un moment le visage de l'homme, affreusement tentée de lui caresser les joues, d'embrasser les lèvres, de le réveiller pour faire l'amour de nouveau. Toutefois la raison l'emporta. Le consultant semblait dormir profondément, ses traits du visage détendus comme Lisbon ne les avait jamais vus. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le réveiller. Jane n'était pas du genre à prendre des médicaments pour soulager ses maux, quels qu'ils soient, et pourtant il avait pris des somnifères la veille. Il n'avait pas du dormir pendant plusieurs jours, elle devait le laisser dormir autant qu'il le souhaiterait. Tant pis pour le CBI, elle s'arrangerait pour que tout le monde pense le consultant dans le grenier. A contrecœur, la jeune femme se leva délicatement puis débrancha son réveil pour ne pas qu'il sonne. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle contourna le lit, ramassant au passage les vêtements sur le sol, le sourire aux lèvres. Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle se retourna vers lit pour observer une dernière fois le corps de l'homme qui y dormait. Souriant toujours, elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Patrick Jane dans son lit ? Qui aurait cru que cela arriverait un jour? Cette simple vision la remplissait de bonheur. Rapidement, elle passa son regard sur la table de nuit, mais quelque chose retint son attention. Jane y avait déposé son alliance Elle tenta de remuer dans ses souvenirs pour se rappeler quand il l'avait enlevé, mais rien ne lui revenait, si ce n'est la douceur des caresses du consultant et la tiédeur de ses mains au creux de ses reins. Elle fixa l'alliance un moment, perdue dans ses pensées, ignorant si elle devait se sentir soulagée ou, à l'inverse, angoissée. Puis d'un coup, sa bonne humeur s'envola, son visage s'assombrit, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'anneau doré. Jusqu'à hier, elle s'était battue pour ne pas céder à ses sentiments envers son consultant, pour ne pas le faire souffrir et l'obliger à faire des choix impossibles, et en une nuit de faiblesse, une seule nuit où Jane avait simplement accepté son aide, tout s'était envolé, tout avait explosé au grand jour. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant et elle commençait déjà à regretter l'époque où l'homme venait l'embêter, l'ennuyer ou l'embarrasser, et qu'elle prenait toujours son faux air énervée. Elle ne pourrait plus sentir son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine quand il lui prendrait le bras pour la traîner. Le blond allait se refermer sur lui même un peu plus, culpabiliserait et prendrait ses distances. C'est ainsi qu'elle voyait les choses, persuadée qu'elle avait abusé de la confiance de son consultant après qu'il se soit confié à elle, le forçant à oublier sa femme l'espace d'une nuit, ce qu'il ne lui pardonnerait probablement jamais. Tout avait semblé si facile, qu'il était impossible que ce soit réel. Coucher une nuit ensemble en guise de mise en couple officielle, ce n'était absolument pas la manière de faire de Lisbon, et encore moins de Jane. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était de faire croire au consultant que cette nuit n'aurait pas de conséquences sur leur relation amicale, qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir, qu'ils oublieraient de la même manière qu'on essaie d'oublier une grossière et ridicule erreur.

Elle quitta la pièce, le cœur lourd et l'estomac noué, puis fila à la salle de bain. Une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien pour effacer un peu les traces que cette nuit mouvementée avait laissé sous ses yeux.

OoooOOOoooooOOOoooo

7h53

Dans son bureau, Lisbon faisait tourner sa cuillère dans son café alors qu'elle n'avait pas même mis de sucre, méditant encore et encore sur la nuit qui venait de passer. Elle était arrivée dix minutes en retard au CBI, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, et son équipe n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer. Sans s'arrêter, saluant brièvement son équipe, elle s'était enfermée dans son bureau, et ce depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes maintenant. Le bruit de quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte l'extirpa de ses pensées, et d'une traite elle engloutit tout son café avant d'autoriser la personne à entrer.

- Je vous dérange ? Hésita Van Pelt en restant sur le pas de la porte.

- Non non, qu'y a t-il ?

- On a un problème avec Rigsby et Cho, on est coincés sur les 4 crimes, aucune piste

- Ah oui ! La coupa Lisbon, Jane a trouvé que c'était le même meurtrier pour les 4. J'avais rédigé un court rapport, je ne sais pas où je l'ai mis.

La jeune femme fouilla les tiroirs de son bureau, mais aucune trace du rapport qu'elle avait rédigée. Puis elle se souvint où elle avait laissé ce fichu dossier : en haut, dans le grenier.

- Euh … je crois que c'est Jane qui l'a.

- Bien, alors je vais lui demander s'il a fini pour qu'on puisse clore ces affaires, fit Van Pelt d'un air soulagée, en se retournant.

- Non ! Cria presque Lisbon. Enfin je veux dire, je vais y aller, j'ai quelques mots à dire à Jane, enfin il faut que j'aille le voir de toute manière.

Elle baissa le regard, de toute évidence elle n'était pas crédible du tout, mais tant pis. La DS du consultant était sur le parking depuis qu'il l'y avait laissé la veille, et tout le monde se poserait bien trop de questions si on se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas dans le grenier. Van Pelt sortit du bureau en murmurant un « d'accord », un peu perturbée par la réaction de sa supérieure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lisbon monta au grenier y chercher le rapport qu'elle avait posé sur le bureau du consultant la veille, quand elle l'avait trouvé tremblant sur son matelas. Elle ne s'attarda pas dans la pièce qui la mettait mal à l'aise, redescendant rapidement pour confier le dossier à son équipe.

- Voilà ! Dit-elle en tendant le dossier à Van Pelt. Faites le lien entre le tueur et la dernière victime et vous pourrez aller l'arrêter.

- Vous venez pas avec nous ? Questionna Rigsby la bouche pleine, le reste d'un beignet déjà bien entamé dans la main droite.

- Non j'ai encore des choses à faire ici, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi.

Rigsby cessa de mastiquer le morceau de beignet qu'il avait dans la bouche, faisant les gros yeux. Ce n'était pas le style de Lisbon de ne pas les accompagner sur le terrain, surtout quand il s'agissait de l'arrestation d'un criminel aussi manipulateur, et psychologiquement instable.

- Euh et Jane il a pas trouvé le lien avec la quatrième victime ? Demanda-t-il finalement, curieux, avant de finir son beignet.

- Vous ne voulez pas non plus que je vous donne un jour de congé ? Se moqua-t-elle, un peu moins gentiment qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité. Jane a besoin de repos, laissez le tranquille.

Van Pelt jeta un regard de travers à Rigsby pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le jour pour énerver leur patronne, et il baissa les yeux, honteux. Lisbon quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot, laissant derrière elle son équipe, immobile, dont les trois membres s'échangèrent des regards inquiets.

La jeune femme se précipita dans son bureau, où elle s'enferma avant de s'avachir sur son canapé. Les yeux clos, elle ne cessait de se rappeler la nuit passée, et à chaque fois qu'elle repensait aux caresses de Jane sur sa peau, un frisson la parcourait et l'incitait à poursuivre la relecture de ses souvenirs. Mentalement, elle repassait sans cesse le film qui lui procurait encore tant de sensations, depuis quand le mentaliste l'avait coincée contre le placard de la cuisine jusqu'au moment où il s'était endormi à côté d'elle en l'enlaçant avec force. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son consultant entre à ce moment dans son bureau pour la serrer contre lui, poser ses mains sous son débardeur, lui chuchoter quelques mots rassurants, et pourquoi pas assouvir l'un de ses fantasmes en allant plus loin encore, ici, dans son propre bureau. Toutefois Lisbon savait pertinemment cela impossible. Elle avait laissé Jane chez elle, sans voiture ni même de quoi se payer un taxi. En quittant le grenier la veille, il n'avait pris que son téléphone. A cette pensée, elle s'empara rapidement de son portable pour vérifier qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé, mais rien. De nouveau, elle fut prise par un sentiment de culpabilité, qui ne cessait de revenir encore et encore à chaque fois qu'elle songeait à Jane. Comme à chaque fois, un débat semblait exploser entre sa raison et ses sentiments. Sa raison la poussait à se contenter de l'amitié de l'homme, de le laisser vivre sa vie sans chercher à en faire davantage partie et de profiter au maximum des petits moments de tendresse qu'il lui offrait parfois. Le consultant se confiait parfois à elle, et de plus en plus il lui accordait sa confiance, elle devait continuer de se contenter de cela. Néanmoins, ses sentiments, eux, la poussaient à aller plus loin, à se rapprocher du mentaliste, à tenter quelque chose. En se remémorant les détails de cette nuit en la compagnie de ce dernier, il lui semblait de plus en plus qu'elle n'avait réellement écouté que ses sentiments, laissant pour une fois tomber la raison, toute raison. Lisbon était bien trop raisonnée, travailleuse et intelligente pour se mettre ainsi dans de telles situations, à la fois improbables et complexes. Toujours elle réfléchissait à toutes les solutions, les issues et les résultats avant de s'engager dans quoi que ce soit. Jamais rien n'était laissé au hasard, tout dépendait de sa personne, et uniquement de sa personne. Pourtant pour une fois, elle avait tout laissé tombé, oublié tous ses principes pour vivre ce moment avec Jane. Sans nul doute il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire perdre la tête ainsi. Il était le seul à y être parvenu, il le resterait probablement. Qu'importe, il était trop tard désormais. Ce soir elle rentrerait chez elle seule, Jane aurait trouvé une ruse pour rentrer chez lui. Elle devrait tout reprendre depuis le début avec lui, pour qu'il reprenne confiance en elle, mais cette fois elle réussirait à se contenter de son amitié, et lutterait contre ses sentiments amoureux, sans jamais y céder, peu importe les sacrifices que cela impliquait, les soirs de solitude et les verres d'alcool à engloutir pour panser les plaies que cet amour impossible creusait dans son cœur.

En entendant frapper à la porte de son bureau, elle essuya du revers de sa main les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues.

- Entrez ! Fit elle en se relevant de son canapé pour aller s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

- Patron, on a assez pour arrêter Jack Mayer. Il connaissait les quatre victimes, et pour trois d'entre elles on sait qu'il était en froid avec. Ses empruntes étaient sur le lieu du premier crime, rien d'étrange puisqu'il côtoyait régulièrement la personne, mais ajouté au reste, c'est une preuve plus que solide ! Expliqua la jeune femme rousse.

- Bien, allez l'arrêter dans ce cas, et on aura fini notre boulot sur cette affaire !

- Vous ne venez pas ? Tenta Van Pelt une dernière fois.

- Je suis certaine que vous vous en sortiez très bien tous seuls ! Insista-t-elle.

- Jane a des problèmes ?

Lisbon leva les yeux aux ciels, lassée par les questions de son employée. Son entente avec elle avait changé depuis un moment. Si avant, les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient assez bien malgré qu'elles n'avaient jamais vraiment été amies, jamais complices, mais toujours bonnes collègues de travail, elles semblaient depuis quelques temps s'éloigner. Depuis le décès de son fiancé, Grâce s'était un peu rapprochée de Jane, à en devenir presque complices, d'une manière qui déplaisait fortement à Lisbon. Cette dernière allait même jusqu'à s'imaginer que la rousse intéressait le mentaliste. Après tout, c'était une jeune femme brillante, intelligente et sans ennui jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre O'Laughlin. D'ailleurs, lui, avait été lié à RedJohn avant de mourir, et Lisbon songeait que, d'une certaine manière, cela liait irrévocablement Van Pelt et Jane.

- Désolée, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, s'excusa la jeune femme avant de sortir du bureau, gênée par le silence de sa patronne.

Lisbon n'ajouta rien de plus, laissant l'employée quitter le bureau sans un mot, énervée de l'intérêt que celle ci portait à Jane, « son » Jane.

OoooOOOoooooOOOoooo

12h15

Lisbon quitta enfin son bureau, qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis l'intervention de Van Pelt. Elle avait vu son équipe partir arrêter le responsable des quatre crimes qui les avaient fait tourner en rond plusieurs jours, puis les avaient vus revenir vers midi, et ensemble ils venaient à l'instant de partir pour déjeuner, sans jamais venir la voir. D'humeur déjà très irritable, la jeune femme brune s'était sentie vexée de ne pas avoir été mise au courant du déroulement de l'arrestation, et de ne pas avoir été conviée à déjeuner avec son équipe. Qu'en était il pour Jane ? L'auraient ils invité s'il avait été là ? Van Pelt l'aurait certainement voulu. Cette pensée l'énerva davantage. Soudain, elle se souvint que son équipe pensait le mentaliste dans le grenier, et elle se précipita dans le couloir en courant. Van Pelt, Rigsby et Cho atteignaient l'ascenseur quand leur chef d'équipe les rejoint.

- Tout va bien patron ? Demanda Rigsby, fronçant les sourcils en voyant sa patronne arriver en courant.

- Vous ne m'attendez pas pour aller déjeuner ? Répondit-elle en se forçant à sourire après s'être rendue compte du ridicule de la situation.

- Vous ne venez jamais avec nous normalement ! S'indigna presque Rigsby

Van Pelt lui donna un coup de coude peu discret pour lui faire comprendre que décidément, aujourd'hui, il enchaînait les gaffes. Lisbon ne répondit pas, elle avait déjà l'air bien trop ridicule pour s'enfoncer encore. Devant l'ascenseur, l'équipe et leur chef attendaient dans une atmosphère pesante. Évitant le regard de leur supérieure, les trois employés se lançaient des regards inquiets. Chaque seconde de silence rendait l'atmosphère un peu plus oppressante encore, et quand Lisbon se rendit compte que Grâce se tortillait dans tous les sens, rongeant ses ongles, elle comprit qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur demander explication, une voix grave dans son dos la fit sursauter :

- Lisbon ! Vous êtes libre ce soir ? Un resto, ça vous dit ?

L'agent Drake se tenait droit derrière elle, et elle eut un mouvement recul en se retournant face à lui. Grand, séduisant, cet agent du FBI, était régulièrement surnommé « Agent Bond » par les employés du CBI. Prétentieux, égocentrique et charmeur, il était parfaitement à la hauteur de ce surnom. Elle entendit derrière elle le « Bing » de la sonnerie qui annonçait l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur. Prise de court et affreusement gênée, elle acquiesça.

- Euh oui, je quitte à 19h, vous passez me prendre ?

L'agent s'éloigna en souriant en guise de réponse et elle le suivit du regard. Ce n'était pas Jane, mais étant donné le nombre de conquêtes à son actif qu'il devait avoir, il ne pouvait qu'être idéal pour une soirée, ce serait toujours mieux que de la passer seule à se rappeler cette nuit avec le mentaliste et se torturer les méninges !

- Jane ! S'écria Van Pelt en se jetant au cou de ce dernier, sur lesquels les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de s'ouvrir.

Lisbon se retourna vivement à l'entente de ce nom. Elle resta muette, à regarder la rousse qui enlaçait Jane, le visage de marbre. La jalousie s'empara d'elle alors, et elle envia affreusement la jeune femme, se laissant aller à des sentiments qu'elle s'était jurée de renier quelques heures auparavant. Elle tenta de calmer sa nervosité face à la situation comme elle le pouvait. Grâce était une femme plutôt ingénue, elle s'était fait du soucis pour le consultant, elle le lui prouvait, rien de plus. Mais cette pensée ne la rassura pas, bien au contraire. Van Pelt n'avait pas à se faire de soucis pour Jane, c'était le rôle de Lisbon, son rôle à elle. Elle était la seule à avoir cette relation privilégiée avec le mentaliste, et elle voulait le rester, non pas qu'elle était de nature égoïste, mais quand il s'agissait du consultant, elle avait toujours été très possessive, et cela ne cessait d'empirer. Après ce qui avait semblé une éternité pour Lisbon, mais qui n'avait en réalité duré que quelques secondes, Grâce relâcha Jane pour le laisser sortir de l'ascenseur. Il avait sa tête des mauvais jours, de petites rides marquées sur le front, le regard vide, l'air apathique, bien loin du visage paisible qu'elle avait admiré au réveil, ce qui ajoutait encore un peu plus d'irréalisme à leur nuit. Il posa son regard sur elle, un regard triste et larmoyant, mais aussi interrogateur, presque implorant, et elle eut bien du mal à le supporter. En acceptant l'invitation de l'agent Drake elle venait de lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, qu'elle continuait sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé, que cette nuit n'influencerait en rien la relation de confiance qu'ils avaient bâti. N'était ce pas ce qu'il désirait ? Devait elle lui présenter ses excuses pour ce qu'il s'était passé ? Bien sur, c'était évident. Jane n'était pas du genre à passer sur les choses ainsi. Il n'avait certainement jamais eu d'aventures d'une nuit, lui. Lisbon sentit son cœur se serrer, et anticipant le débat raison contre sentiments revenir, elle chassa rapidement toutes ses pensées de sa tête, questionnant le mentaliste du regard en se forçant à sourire.

- Je vois que vous êtes aussi étonné que moi de voir Monsieur Jane ici, Agent Lisbon !

Obnubilée par le consultant, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Bertram derrière lui, et elle sursauta de nouveau lorsqu'il intervint d'un ton sarcastique, détestable.

- Suivez moi dans mon bureau.

Sans un mot, elle suivit son supérieur dans le couloir qui menait à son bureau. Rapidement elle constata que Jane faisait de même, la suivant de près, tête baissée. Que pouvait il bien avoir fait pour que Bertram les convoque ainsi ? Toute la matinée elle avait pensé qu'il était encore chez elle, peut être que finalement, cela n'avait pas été le cas.

- Le consultant s'arrêta pour laisser passer Lisbon avant de refermer la porte du bureau derrière eux.

- Bien, asseyez vous ! Fit Bertram en montrant deux chaises posées face à son bureau. Alors agent Lisbon, comment pouvez vous m'expliquer la bourde de votre équipe ?

- La bourde ?

- Bien je ne vois pas vraiment d'autres mots pour qualifier cela. Vous envoyez votre équipe arrêter un criminel sans les accompagner. Résultat ils arrêtent le premier type sur lequel ils tombent à l'adresse indiquée, c'est à dire le frère du coupable, du même nom donc. Aucun membre de votre équipe n'a songé à vérifier l'identité exacte du type qu'ils embarquaient, et le pauvre homme s'est laissé emmené ici sans savoir ce qu'on lui voulait. Maintenant son avocat lui conseille de porter plainte, et le vrai criminel est toujours en liberté. Vous avez raison en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment une bourde, c'est plus un incroyable malentendu que, je l'espère, vous êtes déjà en train de régler ?

Lisbon écoutait le monologue de son supérieur sans réellement le comprendre. Bertram lui exposait les faits pour lui rappeler l'absurdité de la situation, sans savoir que la jeune femme en ignorait l'existence. Son équipe lui avait cachée la chose, cela expliquait l'atmosphère étrange qui régnait lorsqu'elle avait attendu l'ascenseur avec eux. L'homme cessa enfin son discours pathétique, et l'angoissa s'empara d'elle. Que lui répondre ? « Oui Monsieur, je gère ! ». Il se rendrait bien vite compte que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Puis il n'avait certainement pas terminé sa série de reproches, il n'avait encore rien dit sur Jane.

- Euh, … je …, balbutia-t-elle

- En réalité tout est de ma faute, l'interrompit Jane. J'ai forcé l'agent Lisbon à rester au CBI en prétextant que j'avais besoin de son aide pour un problème personnel. J'ai moi même annoncé à son équipe d'aller arrêter le coupable sans la présence de leur chef. Ils ont protesté, mais je ne leur ai pas laissé le choix.

Lisbon se tourna vers le consultant, les sourcils froncés, la bouche entrouverte, sidérée par ce qu'il venait d'inventer pour la couvrir, prête à démentir ce qu'il venait de déclarer. Toutefois elle fut interrompue dans son élan par Bertram.

- Ah ! Un problème personnel dites vous ! La raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoqué également est que cela fait quasiment une semaine que je ne vous ai pas vu travailler avec votre équipe Monsieur Jane. Je suppose que ce «problème personnel » en est la cause ? Dit il sur un ton toujours aussi détestable.

- Exactement, répondit le blond confiant, mais visiblement pas décidé à en dire davantage.

Bertram grimaça. Jane venait de lui gâcher son plaisir avec cette histoire de « problème personnel », et il n'était plus en mesure de profiter de la situation pour jeter ses foudres sur Lisbon comme il aimait à le faire régulièrement.

- Bien. Vous pouvez y aller Monsieur Jane, Agent Lisbon, j'ai encore deux mots à vous dire.

Elle observa le consultant quitter le bureau sans se retourner et refermer la porte derrière lui. Perdue dans ses pensées, à nouveau, elle n'écouta pas la leçon de vie que lui fit Bertram. De toute manière elle n'avait pas besoin de l'écouter pour savoir ce qu'il disait. A tous les coups il était en train de lui rappeler ses responsabilités quand à son poste de chef d'équipe, les ennuis que causaient Jane puis il allait la menacer d'une quelconque punition qu'il ne mettrait, de toute manière, jamais en œuvre, comme pour les six mois de séminaires de maîtrise de soi qu'il lui avait promis, et qu'elle n'avait jamais faits.

OoooOOOoooooOOOoooo

18h25

Dans l'open space, Cho et Rigsby étaient penchés sur le bureau de Van Pelt, qui leur montrait tout sourire une quelconque chose sur son ordinateur, tournant le dos à Jane, allongé sur son canapé brun. Un spectacle qui énervait Lisbon, qui observait la scène depuis son bureau entre les lamelles du store. L'homme arrêté à la place du coupable des quatre crimes n'avait pas daigné retirer la plainte qu'il avait déposée. Elle avait passé l'après midi à chercher une solution, en vain. Bertram ne la louperait pas si elle n'y parvenait pas. Au mieux elle serait suspendue quelques temps, au pire ce serait Jane qui le serait. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre que ce soit le cas, il n'était responsable de rien, il l'avait juste couverte, comme souvent, et elle ne l'avait même pas remercié. A présent elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait réussi à contenir sa colère lorsque son équipe était venue lui présenter leurs excuses suite au mauvais déroulement de l'enquête. Les voir plaisanter ainsi tous les trois la mettait hors d'elle. Jane était à l'écart, sur son canapé, immobile. Que pouvait il bien penser à ce moment là ? Il l'avait évitée toute l'après midi, mais Lisbon ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait besoin de temps, mais ils avaient aussi besoin d'en parler. Rien ne redeviendrait comme avant tant qu'ils n'auraient pas eu une conversation.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 18h30. Il lui restait trente minutes avant que son équipe ne quitte le CBI. Cela lui laissait juste le temps de préparer son « discours ». Jane ne rentrerait certainement pas chez lui, et ils auraient ainsi le temps de parler sérieusement, seuls.

Elle appuya lourdement son dos contre le dossier de la chaise, laissant retomber sa tête vers l'arrière en soupirant. Avec cette histoire de plainte, et le consultant qui occupait toutes ses pensées, elle avait complètement oublié son rendez vous avec l'agent Drake. Il devait passer la chercher à 19h. Elle savait qu'elle regretterait d'avoir accepté, mais pas aussi tôt. Décidément aujourd'hui rien n'allait, et tout était entièrement de sa faute, chaque décision qu'elle avait prise ne lui causait que des ennuis. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si pour une fois, elle avait continué de suivre ses sentiments. Elle aurait réveillé Jane ce matin, puis tout se serait passé naturellement comme cela devait se passer. Maintenant elle était là, dans son bureau, coincée entre l'amertume et l'appréhension, souffrant de l'absence de soutien de son consultant. Elle se redressa, ce n'était pas son genre de s'apitoyer sur son sort, elle ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui. Toujours aller de l'avant, c'est ce qui lui avait permis de s'en sortir dans le passé, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'en sortirait aujourd'hui. Pas de place pour les regrets. Elle quitta son bureau pour se joindre à son équipe.

- Vous pouvez y aller, on en a fini pour aujourd'hui.

Jane se leva le premier et quitta l'open space en silence pendant que tout le monde le regardait s'éloignait sans bouger. Finalement, il revint sur ses pas.

- Lisbon, vous êtes prise ce soir n'est ce pas ?

- Euh, … oui, enfin …, bégaya-t-elle déconcertée.

Sans répondre, il s'éloigna de nouveau, glissant une main dans sa poche pour saisir son téléphone.

_« Je suis bien au Blue Hill ? ... j'appelle pour annuler une réservation … ce soir à 20H au nom de Jane… oui je sais qu'il est un peu tard pour annuler, mais vous savez on ne contrôle pas tout dans la vie … »_

Ils n'entendirent pas la fin de la conversation téléphonique, Jane venait de monter au grenier quand Rigsby intervint d'un air indigné.

- Vous et Jane, vous …

- C'était juste une nuit, se justifia Lisbon.

- J'allais dire « flirter », pas « coucher », poursuivit-il les yeux écarquillés après cette révélation.

- Qui invite une histoire d'une nuit à dîner dans un restaurant chic le lendemain ? Ajouta froidement Cho.

- Jane une histoire d'une nuit ? Accusa Van Pelt écœurée.

- Je croyais qu'il pensait à sa femme vu la tête qu'il faisait !

- Ça explique pourquoi il nous a pas adressé un mot de la journée.

- Il a passé toute la journée à attendre sur son canapé.

- J'arrive pas à croire que vous lui ayez fait ça !

Alors que son équipe continuait les reproches, constations et questions, elle se rua dans le couloir. Les dires de ses collègues l'avaient prise de court, provoquant un déclic. Ils avaient entièrement raison, comment avait elle pu être aussi naïve ?

Réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Jane cette journée, et la manière dont elle avait gâché sa chance d'entreprendre une relation avec lui, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. D'un pas hésitant, elle se dirigea vers le grenier, tentant de trouver comment présenter ses excuses au consultant. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle pouvait faire à présent, lui présenter des excuses dignement.

L'estomac noué et les mains tremblantes, elle s'arrêta sur la dernière marche de l'escalier pour reprendre ses esprits. Du revers de la main elle essuya brièvement les larmes qui avaient mouillé ses joues, puis prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle ouvrit la porte sans toquer.

- Jane, je suis désolée, je …, je …

Le reste de des paroles se noyèrent dans un sanglot, bouleversée par l'attitude si abattue de Jane. Il était assis sur son matelas et avait relevé sur Lisbon un visage accablé, les traits tirés et les yeux rougis et humides.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je pensais que je t'avais forcé, j'ai … j'ai paniqué, … je ne veux pas te faire souffrir ...

Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots pour exprimer tous ses regrets. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire à ce moment précis, mais rien ne venait, et elle pleura de plus belle de frustration et de désespoir, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Soudainement, elle sentit les bras de Jane l'enlacer, et la serrer fortement. Incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle attendait juste un signe de lui. Un signe qui lui indiquerait s'il acceptait juste ses excuses et qu'il continuait sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, ou alors contraire, s'il voulait vraiment essayer quelque chose avec elle malgré cette journée chaotique.

- Calme toi Térésa, tout va bien, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il l'avait appelé par son prénom, il voulait essayait. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le matelas, s'installant à côté d'elle tout en caressant son dos pour la rassurer.

Tous deux restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre de longues minutes, à discuter. Jane expliqua qu'il n'oublierait jamais sa femme, qu'il aurait certainement besoin de soirées pour se retrouver seul chez lui et qu'il acceptait de retirer son alliance chaque nuit pour que Lisbon se sente mieux. Quiconque aurait écouté leur conversation l'aurait pensée inénarrable, presque absurde, voire grotesque. Deux adultes qui semblaient se parler comme face à conseiller conjugal, s'expliquant ce qui n'irait pas dans la relation avant même de l'avoir commencée, mais aussi ce pourquoi ils voulaient tout de même poursuivre. Pourtant Lisbon ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier, cette conversation. Elle lui laissait une impression étrange, mais agréable. Ensemble ils prenaient le temps de tout «éclaircir », c'était un peu comme si leur relation ressemblait à un rubicube et qu'ensemble ils en cherchaient les solutions. Jane s'ouvrait à elle, lui exposant ses inquiétudes, ses craintes de ne pas la mériter, de ne pas pouvoir la rendre heureuse, et elle le rassurait en lui assurant qu'elle pensait les même choses de son côté. Aucun n'évoqua RedJohn, tous deux savaient bien que tant que Jane travaillait au CBI, Lisbon ne risquait rien. En effet le mentaliste avait passé suffisamment de temps à y réfléchir pour être certain que le tueur en série se réjouissait de savoir qu'il examinait sans cesse son dossier, et pouvait toujours être rapidement au courant de ses nouvelles victimes. Si Lisbon n'était plus en vie, personne ne retiendrait le consultant au CBI, et Bertram se ferait de toute manière une joie de le virer.

Après près de deux heures de discussion, chacun sembla s'être allégé du poids qui les empêchait d'avancer vers l'autre, ne laissant dorénavant de la place que pour le plaisir, celui d'être toujours ensemble, sans avoir à se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre que leur propre bonheur, et pour souligner cette délivrance, ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes, blottis l'un contre l'autre, intouchables, unis.

- J'utiliserai demain mon super pouvoir de suggestion pour faire retirer la plainte, plaisanta Jane, brisant le silence et faisant repasser l'atmosphère presque dramatique à une atmosphère plus détendue.

Libon sourit, il était vraiment parfait. Il savait exactement comment la faire sourire. Toutefois elle ne répondit pas, redéposant sa tête sur l'épaule du consultant pour profiter encore de cette étreinte dont elle avait rêvé tant de fois.

- Je crois que ça doit faire presque deux heures que Monsieur Bond t'attend, ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui trahissait son amusement.

Elle rit à son tour. Cette plainte, ce RDV, tout cela semblait bien ridicule maintenant. Elle écrasa violemment le pied du consultant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle se fichait bien de tout cela, qu'elle voulait juste rester encore dans ses bras, et ils rirent de plus belle avant de s'embrasser amoureusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue<strong>

( A lire avec Radical Face – Ghost towns )

Lisbon se retourna dans son lit, cherchant le contact de l'homme qui partageait son lit depuis maintenant presque deux semaines. Elle passa sa main sur l'oreiller libre de son conjoint. Frustrée de ne pas trouver le contact chaleureux de la peau de Jane, elle entrouvrit les yeux. Il n'était pas à côté d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'ils auraient pu partager une grasse matinée, le dimanche précédent ayant été perturbé par une affaire urgente, et elle lui en voulait déjà de l'avoir gâchée. Un peu inquiétée par l'absence de l'homme, elle se leva à contrecœur et enfila sur son corps nu une chemise de nuit noire à bretelles, qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisses.

A la cuisine, une odeur de café chaud la saisit, légèrement mélangée à une odeur plus sucrée. Les volets étaient entrebâilles, laissant passer entre leurs vantaux quelques rayons de soleil printaniers qui venaient réchauffer la peau de Lisbon. Jane était debout devant la cuisinière, retournant chaotiquement une crêpe dans une poêle. Discrètement, elle s'approcha de lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver, et elle pouvait ainsi l'admirer, lui, son torse nu et ses boucles blondes qui dansaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses sens semblaient s'aiguiser, l'odeur du miel que le mentaliste avait ajouté à la pâte à crêpes comme elle aimait, venait chatouiller ses narines, son regard paraissait ne plus vouloir quitter la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, son ouïe appréciait chaque crépitement de la pâte à crête nouvellement ajoutée dans la poêle. L'envie de goûter la langue de Jane et sentir ses lèvres se presser contre la peau de son cou s'accrût, laissant naître en elle une chaleur réconfortante. L'euphorie l'envahit doucement. Si un jour on lui demandait la définition du bonheur, sans aucun doute, elle décrirait ce moment. Souhaitant partager ce moment de bien être, elle décida de signaler sa présence à Jane.

- Tu sais que c'est une torture de te regarder ainsi sans m'approcher.

Aussitôt, il se retourna vers elle, sans répondre. Comme souvent, elle venait de lui lancer un défi. Elle voulait son baiser du matin, celui qui la mettait de bonne humeur pour toute la journée, celui dont elle ne pourrait jamais plus se passer, mais elle voulait qu'il soit le premier à craquer à ce désir. En deux semaines, ils avaient très vite pris l'habitude de se défier gentiment l'un l'autre, c'était un peu leur manière de garder les aspects tant appréciés de leur ancienne relation d'amitié.

Elle suivit son regard, il l'admirait, simplement, elle, les élégantes boucles brunes qui venaient se poser sur ses épaules dénudées et son sourire qui ne cessait plus d'illuminer son visage. Elle le laissa faire un moment, puis leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle voulait le voir lire en elle pour lui montrer à quel point elle était heureuse à ce moment là, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, son regard bleu s'assombrit, et elle comprit qu'il brûlait d'envie de lui donner son baiser du matin, mais aussi qu'il partageait son bonheur.

- Oh oui je sais, tu es tellement belle, que je pourrai te croquer !

A ces mots, alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il relève le défi et qu'il la fasse languir, il se précipita sur elle, la saisit brutalement et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, faisant semblant de la mordre et imitant des bruits d'animaux carnivores tout aussi bizarres les uns que les autres. Jouant le jeu, Lisbon feignit de se défendre face aux « attaques » de son agresseur, et courut jusqu'au salon, où Jane la rattrapa rapidement. Alors qu'elle ne cessait plus de rire aux morsures délicates du mentaliste dans son cou, elle recula jusqu'au canapé sur lequel elle se laissa tomber, entraînant l'homme dans sa chute. Ils stoppèrent leur petit jeu pour chacun pouvoir admirer le visage de l'autre, les rapprochant au plus prêt. Bouillonnante de désir, Lisbon luttait pour ne pas s'emparer dès maintenant des lèvres de son bien-aimé, mais le poids de son corps sur le sien et le contact de leurs nez qui s'effleuraient à chacune de leurs inspirations et expirations ne faisait qu'accroître cette envie. Elle quitta le regard bleuâtre qui la faisait voyager dans ses rêves en rabattant ses paupières, puis posa doucement ses mains sur le dos de l'homme, les remontant jusqu'à ses épaules en une longue caresse dans le but de le faire céder et d'obtenir son baiser. Elle le sentit frisonner contre elle, et approcher dangereusement ses lèvres de son cou. Elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps avant de lui arracher le baiser qu'il résistait à lui donner, alors avec le dernier espoir de la victoire, elle passa ses mains dans sa nuque et rapprocha ses lèvres du lobe de Jane, le chatouillant dans un murmure d'une voix sensuelle.

- Ta crêpe va finir par brûler.

- Elle ne brûlera jamais autant que mon cœur ne brûle d'amour pour toi.

- Oh, monsieur est poétique ce matin, sourit elle contre son cou.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il lui disait des mots doux, où lui faisait des déclarations, elle ironisait la situation, et il faisait de même pour elle. De cette façon, ils évitaient la gêne de s'installer entre eux comme c'était encore trop souvent le cas. L'un comme l'autre, ils savaient que ces paroles étaient sincères, ils les appréciaient, les savouraient comme elles étaient : instantanées et brèves. Pour ne rien gâcher de se plaisir, ils choisissaient toujours de ne pas s'attarder dessus, seulement de profiter un instant, puis d'en plaisanter pour qu'elles perdent leur aspect trop « romantique » pour ses deux êtres blessés par leurs anciennes relations, qui préféraient garder une relation sérieuse, assurément, mais plutôt juvénile. Toutes ses petites habitudes étaient venues naturellement, en deux semaines, et pour l'instant cela leur convenait comme c'était, ils aimaient leur relation comme cela, telle qu'ils l'avaient construite, en fonction d'eux seuls, sans se soucier du regard des autres, sans se préoccuper de faire partie de la « normalité » des couples.

Jane se redressa, puis fixa Lisbon, qui avait rouvert les yeux, surprise par son attitude.

- Elle était belle celle là, tu aurai pu me féliciter ! Fit il en bougonnant, feintant d'être vexé, mais son sourire le trahissait.

Elle sourit à son tour, et le tapa gentiment sur le bras avant de l'inviter à revenir vers elle. Toutefois Jane résista, décidément il était vraiment fort pour la faire languir, elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, il le savait, et se jouait d'elle.

- Je crois que tu as raison, ça commence à sentir le brûler, la provoqua-t-il d'un air malin.

- Ce sont mes lèvres qui flambent d'envie depuis tout à l'heure !

Elle saisit violemment ses épaules, et l'attira pour qu'il se recouche sur elle. Jane stoppa son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de Lisbon, qui avait refermé les yeux pour ne pas crouler sous le regard irrésistible avec lequel le mentaliste la regardait mourir de désir. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du gel après rasage et du gel douche sur les joues de l'homme. Il sentait incroyablement bon, ce qui raviva le feu qui la consumait de l'intérieur depuis qu'elle l'avait admiré dans la cuisine. Elle songea que s'il sentait aussi bon, cela ne devait probablement pas être son cas après la nuit torride qu'ils avaient eu, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à cette pensée.

Puis, enfin, sur son sourire, elle sentit les lèvres de Jane se poser sur les siennes, les caressant doucement, avec une infinie douceur. Sans répondre à ce baiser qu'il acceptait finalement de lui donner, elle savourait chaque sensation qu'il provoquait en elle. Qu'importe qui avait gagné ou perdu le défi qu'elle lui avait lancé, elle voulait juste qu'ils s'embrassent encore, et encore. Alors elle rendit à Jane ce qu'il lui donnait, chatouillant ses lèvres, les liant aux siennes en les suçotant. Puis elle sentit la chaleur de la langue de son partenaire venir s'ajouter à ses lèvres, la priant de lui laisser l'autorisation d'aller plus loin, alors elle entrouvrit ses lèvres. Une nuée de papillons s'envola dans son bat ventre quand elle sentit la langue de Jane venir se coller à la sienne, l'invitant à danser avec elle. Le goût sucré du miel envahit sa bouche, et elle imagina l'homme tremper son doigt dans la pâte à crêpe quelques minutes plus tôt. Un nouveau sourire naquit sur les lèvres. La sensation intense de bonheur qui l'envahit à ce moment était indescriptible, et c'était ainsi tous les matins …

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Alors alors ?<p>

Ok, promis je me rattaperai !


End file.
